Boy Meets The New World
by PowerUser1
Summary: this is what happened after Topanga got her internship and moved to NYC im only on first chpt but plz R


**While Cory walked outside to the car Cory's parents started crying. "Do you think there ready Alan are they ready to handle life in New York City" Cory's mom said. "Don't think like that they will be perfectly fine" Alan replied. "Yeah mom you need to calm down, Cory has Topanga and you know as well as me Topanga's smart and can handle Cory because she was always the only who could understand and calm down Cory. Just let Cory and Topanga live their life and if they ever need your help they'll call you" Morgan said to her mom (Cory's parents and Morgan walk into the house threw the back door). **

**"Hey Cory did you find a house like you told you to do" Topanga told Cory. "Yes hunny and you will be surprised and happy at what you see trust me with the price I got for this place and how it looks you will be really glad but. But as for Eric and Shawn I don't know about them" Cory replied. "Don't worry about me I have a place" Shawn replied. "Well we need to get gas so lets stop at the nearest one Shawn inquired. About 10min later they arrived at the gas station. While Shawn went to get gas Cory went in the place to pay and get some food for Shawn and Topanga cause Cory wasn't hungry. Cory paid 12.95 for the gas and food and they were off**

**While Topanga was eating and reading a book Cory was looking on Topanga's laptop for a job at New York. And when Cory was browsing through the laptop he saw a great job. The job he saw on the computer was a sports reporter for channel 2 news. Cory reached into his pocket pulled out his cell phone but before he called them he told Topanga about what he will apply for. "Topanga, I found a job I'll like and get paid good money". Topanga put down her book and said, "What job is that". "A sports reporter for channel 2 news" Cory replied. "You think you can get that job Cory" Topanga answered. "Were going to find out" Cory said with excitement. Corey dials the number 538-9138 "hello is this the job agency for the channel 2 news." "Yes this is". "Well I was wondering if I could apply for a job because I have good experience with sports and I'm pretty good with talking". "Okay come on down tomorrow at 12:15". "Thank you". "Oh by the way what's your name?" "My name is Cory". "Okay Cory tomorrow at 12:15 bye". **

**Hey Cory, Topanga, Eric were in New York. "Wow it big and lit up" Cory said. " Well this is where our new life begins" Topanga replied. "Oh yeah Topanga tomorrow at 12:15 I have to be at the channel 2 news agency". **

**Shawn parks the car at a drive in hotel place because the place with there houses is closed. Ok Topanga and Cory walk up to the counter and order 2 bedrooms. 1 for Cory and Topanga and 1 for Shawn and Eric. They give Shawn the key to their room and Cory and Topanga walk up to the elevator and press the up arrow. Topanga then starts a conversation off by saying "so I hope you get that job". "I hope I get it to it would help us pay of debt and its something I like". Cory and Topanga get to the 5th floor and walk to there room. Topanga pulls out the key and opens the door and walks in. **

"**Hey why do I have to sleep with you Eric"? "Because of Topanga". "Well Eric Cory and Topanga are married so it would be best for them to live together". "I guess your right". Eric and Shawn take the stairs to the 5th floor and walk up to there room. But Eric being the stupid one took both of them to the 6th floor and they end up looking up there for 10min. Then they realize that there on the wrong floor and go down to the right floor and enter their room. **

**Cory is tired immediately so he gets ready for bed in the bathroom. Cory ends up being in the bathroom for 5min. When Cory gets out he goes into there bed and waits for Topanga. Topanga goes into the bathroom and changed out of the clothes she in now and gets ready for bed. Topanga walks out and tells Cory "are you sleepy". Corey replies with "yeah but I wont go to bed until you go to bed". Topanga replies and says, "Well I'm ready for bed and they both settle into their bed they give each other a goodnight kiss and go to bed.**

**While in room 3a where Eric and Shawn are Eric is sleeping on the couch and Shawn is on the bed. Eric turns the TV on to channel 89, which is cartoons, and they entertain themselves like that till they fall to sleep. Shawn falls to sleep and about 10min later Eric turns the TV off and goes to bed himself**

**Sorry about any problems I had this is my first real fan fic so please review if you have any suggestions or concerns hope you enjoyed I hope to have next chpt soon.**


End file.
